


The Darkest Diner: Volume Three

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Illiteracy, Leenik Gets Suspeciously Woo-ed, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: This is the strongest sense of deja-vu Leenik has ever had.
Relationships: Leenik Geelo/Trystan "Tryst" Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Darkest Diner: Volume Three

**Author's Note:**

> i got sent " do you take writing prompts?? if yes: Leenik/Tryst, Leenik recreates romantic/sex scenes from Neemo's books and didnt expect Tryst would ever find out due to the whole not-being-able-to-read thing" and then wrote this immediately (and by immediately i mean like several hours later)

“Is this the part where I sweep you off your feet?” 

The dinner had gone shockingly well, considering their track record with dinners and restaurants. No accidental murder, Tryst didn't run off to make out with someone in a closet, Bacta didn't almost drown in a fish tank (well he could have, he wasn't there, Leenik doesn't know what he gets up to in his spare time). 

Leenik had put in way more effort than he probably should have, but then so did Tryst, dressed up like a normal person and not in a stolen kimono. They got the good wine, and the good cake and spent thirty minutes talking about doubling down on ghost tourism. Tryst even got him flowers. This was the peak of romance- he was being absolutely romanced. 

“Mmhm.” Just like in third Darkest Diner book which was hands down the best one. Nothing against the seventh one, a seminal classic, but the third one just had that whole thing with the two fiances that Leenik could eat up with a spoon. “Take me away lover boy.” 

And then Tryst- Tryst did? 

Leenik yelps, a bit undignified because Tryst is now bridal carrying him out of a very busy restaurant- 

He stops kicking after a while, throwing an arm around Tryst's shoulders. His chest feels warm. Is it the romance or is it all of the people staring at him- that's whatever it's fine- he plays with Tryst's hair just like Mysterious Fiance One did two Mysterious Fiance Two. 

He should re-read the series, it's really been a while. 

He wouldn't have loaned those to Aava right? 

The ship is a dingy nightmare like it almost always was, but Tryst carries him all the way to the bunks, pressing kisses to his face and chest the entire way. When Leenik had read that for the first time he swooned so hard he literally fell off of the fence he was sitting on waiting for his mark. 

“God, Tryst-” He throws his head back dramatically. “You get me.”

“Of course I do babe.” And then he's dumped on the bunk unceremoniously. Yeah, that's more of what he was expecting. “These space rose petals were a bitch too get- you think they're cute right-” Leenik hasn't even opened his eyes yet. But there they are, covering about every inch of the bed, crumpling under his nice suit. 

“Oh-” Leenik sighs as dramatically as he can. This is really the most romantic Tryst has maybe ever been- other than the whole murdering an entire space station just to rescue him thing that happened a week ago. That was also very up there. But that didn't have space rose petals. Except now he's imagining Tryst blowing up the bay doors and some wind blowing through- “Do these even grow in the sector?” 

“Uh-” Tryst pauses for a second- “Ordered them special-” He clears his throat. 

“Really?” 

“Just for you?” 

Leenik backs at him. 

All of this is... vaguely familiar... Mysterious Fiance Two had mentioned it in passing on a long speeder trip, pressed against the back of Mysterious Fiance One, right before the first Diner in the book blew up. And then Mysterious Fiance One carried Mysterious Fiance Two all the way back to their shared room and there were petals everywhere (that was the second scene that made Leenik swoon right off of a fence again). 

“Where'd you get the credits for it?” 

“Details.” Tryst leans down and kisses Leenik's cheek. “Don't sweat them.” 

That's definitely a Neemo line. One of the dumber ones in the entire series, but the source is really unmistakable. There's always a chance it is just something Tryst would say, but- 

“Tryst?” 

“Yeah babe?” 

“What are you doing?” 

That makes him falter a bit, and Tryst laughs to try and cover it up. 

“Being romantic?” 

“Right.” 

It's not like he could have read the books. Leenik liked to think he knew Tryst Valentine, at least some what, after spending the past six years together and all that, and even if Tryst secretly knew how to read- which he didn't- he wouldn't have sat through two whole other books to get to this scene. 

Unless of course he Did loan Aava the books and then Aava may have let slip to Tryst exactly what to do and say and - 

That's crazy, he's being crazy right- 

No. 

No, that's definitely more realistic then Tryst suddenly acquiring taste. 

“You know you don't have to do any of this right, like I'm fine just staying in and doing whatever.” 

“Oh yeah.” He nods along. “Wait- what-” 

“Uh-” Well- well it's not like he can just say it out loud, now of all time. Kriff- “Uh hey.” And before Tryst has the chance to ask, Leenik sort of sits up and kisses Tryst back. 

“Hey.” The familiar drag of the word makes him smile. 

“I can read to you sometime. If you want.” 

“Psh-” Tryst says. “I can read.” 

“Didn't say you couldn't-” 

“Yeah, but I totally can.” 

“You're digging your own grave dude.” But Tryst is smiling at him, cheeks just a little darker. He's really pretty sometimes, when he tries. “Tell Aava to send my books back next time you see her.” 

“Sure- I mean- wait” 

Leenik laughs with him, not at him, he _swears._

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
